


Remus gets to talk about something he enjoys without being censored

by Insomniac_Writer



Series: Intrulogical Library AU [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: DC Comics References, Logan won over Mortuus with fruit, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Mortuus is Remus pet opossum, Mortuus is baby, Patton comes to a conclusion that will change things, Remus has Abandonment Issues, Remus has depression, Remus has trust issues, Remus is a nerd, Remus loves DC, Remus speaks multiple langues, Roman and Remus are working through there issues, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, The dark sides love Mortuus, remus has self esteem issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer
Summary: Remus gets to talk about the things he likes without being censored for once and Patton makes a decision that will change a lot of things. Plus everyone meets Mortuus.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Intrulogical Library AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113776
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Remus gets to talk about something he enjoys without being censored

A week after the debate that landed Remus in therapy, Logan, Virgil, Roman, Janus, and Remus were watching Justice League Dark Apokolips war while Patton was refusing to watch because of the extreme violence in the movie. Seriously it was one of the most bloody and violent animated movies Patton had ever seen. Just the beginning almost made him vomit. Multiple people got ripped in half or killed in a horribly violent way. Though from what Remus had told him the plot was good. Whenever he watched it Remus was sure to warn Patton.

“Hey Pat?” Roman called.

“What do you need kiddo?” he asked.

“Marvel or DC?” Roman asked.

“NOOOO! We don’t ask that question!” Virgil cried while Janus shook his head no rapidly.

“Why not?” Roman asked.

“Remus is a DC nerd,” Janus stated like the answer was obvious.

“So?” Roman says.

“He reads the comics religiously. His favorite show to date is Young Justice but he can’t stand season three. He hates when Aquaman is called useless but people switched up on that opinion when Jason Momoa played him. Not to mention his rants about Marvel and DC,” Virgil said.

“Ah,” Roman said.

“Do you have a favorite DC ship?” Patton asked.

“Wally and Artemis,” Remus said without hesitation.

“They are adorable,” Logan said like he was stating a fact.

“Still pissed about the ending of season two,” Remus grumbled.

“Would you like to rant about DC?” Logan asked.

“Would I ever,” Remus said a rare gleam of joy.

“We would all like to hear you,” Patton said, having noticed the gleam.

The smile on Remus’ face was enough for Patton to decide that he would ask Remus for his input more often because what they did to him really wasn’t fair. He deserved to be heard to. He needed to talk to the others and Thomas later about accepting Remus so his room would move and he could officially be one of the light sides.

As Remus rambled switching from show and movie as he talked. He looked so happy as the others asked questions that he excitedly answered happy to be listened to. Roman suggested that they binge watch Young Justice the following weekend with how much Remus loved the show they wanted to see it for themselves. The look Remus gave them was so happy that it shocked them just how much it meant to him that they would look into something he loved so much. 

“Who wants cookies?” Patton called as he took them out of the oven.

“What kind are they?” Remus asked.

“Lemon cookie,” Patton answered as he began to plate them.

Remus scrambled into the kitchen and took two cookies and shoved a third into his house. After swallowing his cookie he thanked Patton before asking if he could pick up black berries for Mortuus since he ran out and they are her favorite. 

“Could we meet her?” Patton asked.

“Yeah I wanna see her,” Virgil said.

“I  **_wouldn’t_ ** love to see her again,” Janus said perking up at the thought of seeing the opossum he had helped raise.

“Alright. Logan wanna come with me to get her?” Remus said getting up.

“That sounds pleasant,” Logan said, rising to follow.

Ten minutes later they came back with Mortuus in Remus' arms while Logan carried her fruit. Once set down Mortuus rushed over to Virgil and Janus happy to see them. Remus laughed at the opossum's actions and sat down taking the bag of fruit from Logan. Virgil laughed as she nuzzled him before rushing over to Janus. She placed her paw on his scales making him laugh. 

“Mortuus come here prezioso  **(precious, Italian)** ,” Remus called.

She rushed over and he placed her on his shoulder and walked over to Patton and Roman. Roman stared at her in shock. Patton cooed at how and commented on how cute she was.

“You trained her,” Roman said.

“Well yeah. It wasn’t hard for her to learn her name. I’ve had her since she was a baby. Mortuus has been riding on my shoulder since I found her,” Remus said.

“She is beautiful,” Patton said.

“Logan seems to like her,” Roman commented.

“Yeah. She adores him as well,” Remus said.

“How come she likes Logan so much?” Virgil asked.

“I bribed her with fruit,” Logan answered, tossing her a black berry.

“That’s not fair. I helped raise her,” Virgil whined.

“You did?” Roman asked.

“Yeah. Jan and I were there when Remus found her,” Virgil said

The rest of the day was spent playing with the opossum, telling stories about Mortuus, and just goofing off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave a comment or kudos if you so wish. I hope you enjoyed. Next up Remus has his first therapy session.  
> ~Rem🥀


End file.
